Field of the Invention
This invention is related to the display of images by a computing system, including connecting to an external display and displaying images on the external display.
Description of the Related Art
In some situations, there is a need to display the same images concurrently on multiple displays of a computer system. For example, consider a system with a computing device having an internal display and an external interface to which an external display is coupled. This system may be used for a presentation—for example, a software demonstration to an audience in a large room. The presenter may view the demonstration on the device's internal display while the audience views the demonstration on the external display. In making such a presentation, it is typically desirable for the two displays to show the same images at the same time (or at least such that differences between the two displays are not visually apparent). Achieving such a result, however, may require significant resources of the computing device. Such an allocation of resources may not make sense from a design standpoint, particularly where circuitry real estate is at a premium on the computing device (e.g., the computing device is a tablet or smart phone device) and the presentation feature described above is not frequently used. Further complicating the situation is the multiplicity of possible external displays of differing resolutions and other properties that may be attached to the computing device.